Too Good to Be True
by Kames all the way
Summary: What happens when the new kid shows up a the palm woods and james starts to fall for him. Also kendall starts to develop feelings for james. Who will james choose? Who will be heart broken?
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note: Sup peeps. This is my first story here so please try to be easy on me but if you have any constructive critisism im sure i wouldnt mind listening to it. This is a kames and james/dak story where you get to decide the pairing for the end._**

**_ Please vote for your favorite pairing. _****_For now enjoy the story. :)_**

**__****_*Line Break*_**

**_James' POV:_**

Its been 1 month since I realized that I was bi. That wasnt the part that scared me the most though. No, what scared me the most was that I started to have a crush on my bestfriend. Hes not just any best friend though, he is the most sweet, caring, kissable, sexiest, most beautiful guy you could ever meet.

Knowing he was all these thing I knew that there was no chance I could get over him.

It also didnt help that he had a girlfriend and also, as far as i knew, my bestfriend was straight. I couldnt stand the sight of him with her but I knew that I couldnt do anything but cry myself to sleep knowing that I could never have him.

Now you may be thinking who I was talking about, as if it wasnt obvious enough, well youd be happy to know that his name was Kendall Knight. Yes the only person who was able to steal my heart and make me cry.

I didnt blame Kendall for being straight or for even falling in love with Jo. That was the she-devils name. She was a beautiful blonde, with stunning blue eyes, and an amazing body. Not to mention how caring and sweet she was. Thats what made me hate her more. The fact that she was so sweet and caring made it incredibly hard to hate her so as much as i hated her for taking Kendall, I still put on a smile whenever I saw her with him being all couple-y.

It was extremly easy for me to act fake though. I was such a good actor nobody could tell that under the pretty face and charming smile, I was heart broken. Its a surprise to me how Kendall couldnt hear me sobbing in my sleep though. And before you think anything, yes i share a room with him which makes it that much harder to avoid him.

It wasnt till this afternoon that I actually felt like I actually had a chance to get over the green eyed blonde.

**_*Line Break*_**

I just woke up and had cursed at myself for picking this time because just as I opened my eyes, I see Kendall with only a towel hanging around his waist.

At that moment in time I swear I could hear laughter from the heavens as they mocked me. I decided to shrug it off and get to the bathroom as soon as possible in order to calm myself down.

"Morning Jamie" Kendall said in a tone that I found extremely cute. I couldnt help the but blush at the image in front of me.

"Hey Ken, you done with the bathroom"? I asked, extremely nervous and hoping that kendall didnt notice the blush on my face or the tone of my voice.

"No i just finished actually" he said to me while looking through his drawer for clothes to wear.

After that answer I rushed to the bathroom with my towel so I could take a shower and get my release on the bulge that was forming in his pants.

As soon as i got in i turned the water on and waited till the water was a warm enough temperature for me. After it was the correct temperature, i stripped myself of my clothes and hopped inside.

After washing my hair with my cuda shampoo and adding the cuda conditioner, i started to wasm my body with my cuda bodywash. As i was washing my body images of kendall with only a towel on started running through my mind. My dick started to get hard from all the fantisies going on in my head. Luckily i knew that these walls were sound proof so i could moan kendalls name all i wanted.

I started to pull on my dick while picturing kendall in fron of me, sweaty and naked. I pictured him sucking on my neck.

"Oh kendall" i moaned while jerking my dick. soon i started to feel the bubbling sensation in my stomach and knew i was close to cumming.

"Oh fuck kendall" i moaned as i shot my load all over the white tiled walls and the bathtub floor.

**_*Line Break*_**

After I was finished getting off to kendalls name, i exited the bathroom and decided to head down to the pool. I put on my blue swimming trunks, got my towel and headed for the door.

Just as i was at the door i heard kendall say, "Hey james, where are you going"

I didnt really feel in the mood for conversation so i just said that i was heading down to the pool. Right after i said that Kendall said if he could join and as much as i wanted to say no, i just nodded his head.

"Awesome. Let me get dressed, ill be out in just a minute" he said as he headed to our shared room.

"Sure" was all i managed to say without giving myself away.

A few minutes later Kendall came out of the room with his green swimming trunks and shirtless. I could see his abs as well well as his hard chest. I composed myself with a clearing of my throat and started heading towards the elevator. Kendall followed me and once we were inside I tried to look at anything but his body.

As soon as the elevator door opened I didnt give a second thought to rushing out, but got faced with the consequences when I crashed into someone and we both came down onto the floor.

_** 3rd Person POV:**_

James honestly thought to himself that this wouldnt be awkward, except for the fact that he landed right on top of the person he crashed into.

Once he opened my eyes he got lost in the guys deep sea blue eyes. Not only that, but his face entirely made butterflies appear in his stomach. A feeling that he only ever felt for Kendall.

The guy had brownish-blondish hair and a pair of blue eyes to die for. Along with the dimples on his cheeks and soft looking lips.

James was rudely yanked from his trance when he felt someone grab his body and lift him up. James instantly missed the body heat that he had on the floor, but then was glad because he could finally get a good look at the other guys body.

He had very muscular arms, which turned James on a little more, as well as the fact that the other guy was shirtless. James got a good look a the guy who had a sexy 6-pack and and a well toned body.

Soon the other person was standing and was blushing in such a cute way that all James wanted to do was grab him and kiss him. James of course knew he had the same blush because of how he was smiling like and idiot. The other guy was gonna say something, but James quickly interupted him.

"Im am so sorry i should have looked at where I was going" he said, putting on his best pouting face.

"Its ok, I actually didnt mind having such a hottie on top of me" he said, while he winked at James.

At that point James' face resembled a tomatoe because of hard he was blushing. The guy reached out his and introduced himself.

"Im Dak Zevon"he said, with a flirtatious tone, which did not go unmissed by James or by Kendall.

James was tounge tied and all he managed to say was, "J-James D-Diamond" reaching out to take Daks hand.

Dak started to get a good look at James and knew he was no where near right when he said hottie. James had deep hazel eyes that went well with his soft brown hair. He also had perfectly tanned skin, amazing muscles, and not to mention the amazingly sexy 6-pack he was rocking.

Dak knew he had gotten lucky because he could tell that James liked him as much as he did. James noticed that he was being checked out by Dak and as soon as Dak met his eyes, he gave Dak a wink and licked his lips.

Kendall was just shocked at what he was seeing. His bestfriend was flirting with a guy right in front of him. Kendall didnt even know Jame was gay or bi. He knew he should've been mad at James, but the only emotion that hit him was jealousy. At that Kendall blinked for a few moments before pushing the feeling to the back of his mind, not knowing what to do with it.

Kendall quickly put his hand out and said, "Hey, my names Kendall Knight" putting on his fakest smile to hide the fact that he, in fact, was jealous even if he couldnt admit that to himself yet.

Dak shaked Kandalls hand said "Nice to meet you too, as well as you James" he said winking at James, as well as purring his name.

James continued to blush until he got a hold of himself and said, "The pleasure is all mine" in a flirtatious tone as well as a wink. "Whats someone as hot as you doing in the PalmWoods?" said James.

"Well actually im here to become a singer." said Dak.

"Oh, I thought you were here to be a model" said James, making Dak blush this time.

"If anyone here is a model, its you sexy" Dak replied.

At this point Kendall could do nothing but stare. He had never seen James blush this much. Some part of him was jealous while the other part was confused. He never thought, in a million years, that James would be bi/gay. He couldnt believe what he was witnessing.

"So since your new around here, want me to show you around?" asked James.

"Sure, but I dont think your boyfriend would like that" he said pointing to Kendall.

At that statement Kendall blushed and tried to respond.

"H-Hes n-n-not my b-boyf-friend, hes my bestfriend" Kendall kept stutering.

"Oh, in that case you wouldnt mind if I take him for the afternoon".Dak said looking at Kendall for approval as well as noticing the bit of jealousy in Kendalls eyes.

"Nah im sure Kendall wouldnt mind"James said looking over at Kendall.

"Actually i was kinda looking forward to spending some time with you since we havent hung out in a while" Kendall said hoping that James couldnt tell he was jealous and would hang out with him.

"Oh come on Kenny, i promise you we'll spend the whole day tommorow together"James said giving kendall a puppy dog face knowing that kendall couldnt resist it.

"Oh come on, your cheating you cant give me your puppy dog face, you know i cant resist that face" Kendall said looking at James' puppy dog face.

James continued to do it, knowing he would get his way.

"Fine but tommorow we are spending the whole day together, i really do miss our bestfriend time" Kendall said, not noticing the hurt look on James' face when he said bestfriend.

"Ok i promise." James said giving Kendall a hug.

"Now where were we"James said in a flirtatious voice.

"I believe we were at the point where i ask you out on a date" Dak said winking at James. James immediatly started to blush.

"Are you sure cause i dont seem to remember that"James said acting dumb.

"Ok im leaving now, see ya James and dak" Kendall said, annoyed that he just got ditched for a different guy.

"Ok bye" James said not even glancing over when Kendall started leaving.

"So what do you you go on a date with me?"said dak looking over at James while blushing.

"Your really cute when you blush you know that"James said noticing the blush on daks face.

"Well i would say the same thing to you but cute doesnt even begin to describe you" Dak said while winking at James.

"Well i dont know about that, but for now, i would love to go on a date with you"James said.

"Awesome well how about i go change and pick you up in about half an hour?" Dak said looking over at Janes.

"Sure. Apartment 2J. Cant wait till then"James said while winking and swaying his hips while walking towards the elevator.

Dak could only stare at James hips and think about how nice it would feel to touch them and how he wishes James was already his. Dak started to plan where they were going to go while deciding what to wear in order to make sure that he gets to be James' boyfriend by the end of the day.

**_*Line Break*_**

**_Hope you enjoyed this first chapter of the story and i would love some feed back as well as some ideas on who you want the ending pairing to be. If you want just include the pairing you want in a review even if its just that._**

**_ Please check out my one-shot/song-fic called "when i was your man" and i hope you enjoy that. Good byes for now:)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Peeps second chapter is up hope ou like it.**

**3rd person POV:**

To say james was excited was an understatement. He was thrilled that he was finally getting a chance with a guy who he could actually picture himself having a future with. He no longer needed to cry himself to sleep because he would never get the love of his life because the gods sent him a new love to fill the void in his heart.

James kept thinking about Dak and how perfect he was until he reached apartment 2j. He immediatly rushed into his bedroom in order to get ready for his date with Dak. He was so anxious for the date that he didnt aknowledge the wierd looks he got from his bestfriends when he rushed in without even saying hey.

As soon as he got in his room he grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom. Once inside he stripped himself of his clothes and hopped inside the bath tub. He turned the shower knob to make the water warm enough and began with his showering ritual until he felt pleased with the cleanliness of his body.

He got out and wrapped his towel around his waist in a hurried manner, knowing he had little time to get his clothes on since he only had an hour to get ready, which was way less then he needed to look perfect.

***Line Break***

After james was done fixing and combing his hair for about 10 minutes, he opened the door of the bathroom and exited only to see kendall laying down on his bed.

"Hey james, going somewhere" kendall asked,not looking at the brunnette.

"Actually yes. Im going on a date with Dak and he'll be here in about 15 minutes so i dont really have time for chit-chat" james said in a hurried tone as he started searching for an outfit to wear.

"If your nervous we could make it a double date with me and jo" kendall said, hoping james said yes. That wasnt the real reason he wanted to go along on the date. Honestly he was just upset that james ditched him and he was sort of jealous that dak could make james blush so much and that the first guy james decided to be with was dak and not himsel- wait hold up, im straight why would i want to be with james. Actually for many reasons, hes sweet, funny, caring, good looking. Oh yeah he wouldnt mind james kissing him and fucking hi- ok i need to stop right there. Kendall was about to start arguing with his mind but was interrupted by james' speaking.

"i dont know, i mean i kinda wanted to be alone with him" james said, trying to make a decision on what shirt to wear, but finally deciding on his lucky white V-neck. Something about that sentence made kendall feel a pang of jealousy and desperation on hoping james let him go. He knew that if james was alone with dak something would definetly happen.

"Come on it'll be fun and this way we can still hang out" kendall said.

James didnt miss the bit of hope in kendalls voice, but he didnt know if Dak would be comfortable on a double date. As he thought about it he decided to text Dak and see if he would mind or not.

"Hey Dak, i was wondering if you would mind letting kendall and his girlfriend jo come with us making it sort of a double date? -J"

While james waited for a response he started looking for what pants to wear and finally ended up choosing his dark skinny jeans, which he knew from prior expirience fit him fairly tight, making it hug his waist and butt perfectly.

He started pulling on his blue boxers when he heard his phone beep and knew he had gotten a text back from Dak. He quickly finished pulling up his boxers and ran over to where his phone was charging in order to read the text.

"Oh, i was kinda hoping to get you alone ;), but if thats what you want than im cool with it :) -D"

James giggled at the text then texted back.

"Ok cool, and im sorry its just that he really wanted to so i just wanted to see if you were ok with it. Also dont worry we'll find a way to be alone soon ;) -J"

After he texted back he continued to put on his clothes.

"Hey ken, Dak said he was cool with it so yes, you can come along with jo" james said as he pulled on his jeans.

Kendall couldnt respond because too mesmerized by the way the brunnettes back muscles flexed and by the way those jeans fit the hazel eyed beauty perfectly. I wonder how it would feel to have him on top of me while kissing my n- Whoa, Whoa, hold up, since when did james become his object of sexual imagination, kendall thought to himself.

"Ken why are you staring at me?" james said as he faced kendall, noticing kendall staring at him.

Kendall realized he had been caught an felt his cheecks heaten up.

"W-what i-i wasnt s-staring i was j-just lost in t-thought" kendall said nervously as he tried to look anywhere but the brunnettes face.

James noticed that kendall was embarrassed about being caught and decided to tease him about it.

"Its alright i dont mind, i know its hard to not stare at my god like body" james said as his lips curved up to form a smirk.

"I already told you i wasnt starring" kendall said, this time looking at james, which was probably a mistake seeing as the brunnette was still shirtless. Kendall saw the perfectly formed 6-pack the brunnette had along with his arm muscles which looked hard and sexy. He had to admit, james had a body to die for, but he would never admit that to anyone ever in his life, even if that was the only thing that would keep him from dying.

"Kenny stop drooling over my body its kinda creepy" james said, even though he enjoyed being checked out, especially by this certain green eyed blondie.

"I-i was n-not drooling. what m-made you t-think that" kendall said, relieved that james was finally putting on his shirt.

"Well maybe the fact that your mouth was open an theres a bit of saliva dripping down towards your chin" james said as he chuckled.

Kendall felt his face get extremly hot, probably from the fact that he felt like the most humiliated person in the world. He quickly wiped the saliva off his chin and texted jo, letting her know that they where going on a double date. Jo responded back quickly saying shed be over in 5. Kendall said ok and left towards the living room, not being able to handle the humuliation he went through with his bestfriend in the other room.

After kendall left james put on his black and white vans and started to gther up a few items. As soon as james was finished gathering up his lucky comb, phone, car keys and wallet he texted dak, letting him know he was ready to which dak responded saying hed be there in 5. James said ok and pulled out his black leather jacket from his closet and slipped it on. He winked at himself as he looked into a mirror and decided to tease kendall a little more. Thinking that he headed towards the living, but was surprised to say the least, when he walked in and saw kendall and jo kissing.

Part of him wanted to break down and cry, but remembering about the date he was about to go on, he stopped the tears gathering in his eyes. He cleared his throat in order to get their attention which he immediatly got.

"Oh hey james i didnt hear you come out of the room" kendall said with a bit of embarressment in his voice. James tried his best to put on a happy smile and hoped that kendall didnt see right through him.

"Its cool. Anyways how do i look?" james said as he twirled around.

"You look fabulous" jo said as she went over and hugged james. James hugged back and thanked her.

"How do you think i look, kendall?" james said wanting to see what response kendall had to that.

"Um, uh, i-i, i dont know, i mean i guess you look ok" kendall said nervously.

"All i get is an ok. Do you know how long ive spent trying to look this good" james said pointing towards his whole body.

"Oh come on james hes just playing" jo said, trying to defend her boyfriend.

"Hey hes the-" james was cut off by the sound of a knock on the door. James quickly combed his hair and looked in the mirror once more before going over to the door and opening it up.

Once he opened the door his jaw dropped and his heart started beating 10 times faster, along with all the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. On the other side of the door was dak, who looked hot. He was wearing a tight, blue V-neck, which hugged all of daks arm muscles, along with some tight, dark blue jeans and some blue and white converse. His hair was also neatly combed and looked as soft as a feather.

"Wow and i thought i looked hot" james said as he came back to reality.

"Oh but you look ravashing compared to me" dak said, as he looked james up and down.

"Oh stop it" james said as he started to blush. "Your the one who looks like they belong in a Calvin Klein comercial" james said and smiled when he saw dak blush.

"Well as a matter of fact im pretty sure you've already been in many" dak said in hopes of winning this litlle compliment fight.

"Oh but-" james was rudely interupted mid sentence by none other than kendall, who was getting extremely jealous over the words being said and the looks being given by james and dak, directed towards each other.

"Ok im sorry to interupt your little compliment game, but shouldnt we be heading out" kendall said, having had enough of those two talking.

"Oh, yes. Im sorry i was just so lost in the way james looks that i nearly forgot the reason i was here" dak said as he looked over to where kendall and jo where standing.

"Hello im dak" dak said as he reached out his hand to jo.

"Hey im jo" jo said as she took daks hand and shaked it.

"Great now that we all know each other can we leave?" kendall said after taking jo's hand and starting to head towards the door.

"Of course" dak said and reached his hand out to james."May i?" dak said, hoping james would take his hand.

"Definetly" james said as he blushed and took daks hand, then interlacing their fingers together, earning a bright smile from dak and a non noticable glare from kendall.

After that the four teenagers headed out the door and towards their destination, all with goals set into their minds.

***Line Break***

**That is the end and remember to vote for your favorite pairing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Note: Hello there peeps im really sorry for the long wait on the update i was just really blocked and i still am. Hopefully ill get back to writing chapter 4 soon. Anyways here you go. :)_**

**_Too Good To Be True: Chapter 3_**

**_3rd POV: _**

As they made their way towards the elevator all of the teens got in their mind what they wanted to do. Once they were inside kendall kept glaring at dak and james, but they were too wrapped up in each other to notice and jo was just lost in thought about an upcoming movie audition. Then the elevator door opened and both couples stepped out. As they were making their way through the lobby, people glanced over to see dak and james' intertwined hands. Some people were shocked while others didnt really care.

As they kept walking they noticed jett coming up to them, eyeing james and dak.

"Wow diamond if i knew you swung that way i wouldve already gone for you" jett said feeling a bit jealous of the couple. James just blushed while dak glared at jett. He didnt like the way jett was flirting with his james.

"Well im flattered, but as you can see im already taken. If this doesnt work out though ill be sure to keep you in mind" james said as he winked at jett and strutted past him, leaving two steaming angry boys and one grinning jett.

Kendall and dak came back to reality when james called them over, getting a bit impatient. Dak rushed forward and grabbed james' hand again while kendall gave jett a cold glare then afterwards joining the other two. When they reached james he went towrds the car and hopped in the drivers seat and dak went in the passenger seat next to him, which meant kendall and jo were going in the back. When they got in james immediatly started talking.

"So who knew jett swinged my way" james said looking at dak then back at kendall and jo.

"Shouldnt be that surprising since he fucks anything that moves" kendall said in a duh voice.

"Well that and it is impossible to deny my looks" james said.

"True" kendall and dak said at the same time. All three teens turned to look at kendall not being sure if what they heard was real. Kendall noticed what he said and his face started to feel hot.

"I-i m-mean you k-know, if i-i w-was gay i would think that y-your a-attractive" kendall said while rubbing the back of his neck and cursing himself for stuttering. James blushed at the comment and then gave kendall a smile.

"Its ok for you to know im hot, even jo thinks it" he said while looking over at jo. She just opened her mouth to try an object, but closed it back knowing what james said was true.

"Jo is that true" kendall said turning to look over at jo. Her face turned hot and she knew she had to tell the truth.

"Well its not like hes ugly, i mean anybody would find him good looking, having a boyfriend or not" jo said trying to find a way to explain the situation.

"Well as much as i love people talking about how hot i am, i think we should get going. So anybody got any ideas of where to go" james said while turning back to face the front of the car and checking himself out in the rear view mirror.

"How about we go bowling and then go to dinner afterwards" kendall suggested.

"Everyone else agree" james said while looking towards dak and jo. Jo nodded while dak looked a bit nervous. He didnt really know how to bowl and he didnt want to embarass himself in front of james.

"You ok dak?" james said while looking towards dak.

"Umm, actually no, see i kinda never went bowling before so i dont know how to" dak muttered while looking towards his lap. He then felt james grab his shoulder and whisper something in his ear.

"Thats ok. That gives me an excuse to hold you close" james said in a husky voice. Dak shruddered at the tone and felt his pants tighten up a bit. Dak swallowed hard then felt james pull away and saw him smirking.

"Alright i guess we're going bowling then" dak said in a cheery voice. James chuckled while kendall just rolled his eyes. He didnt like the fact that james whispered something in his ear that immediatly made him want to go. Knowing james it probably involved sex and kendall did not want those two having sex. He didnt know why, he just didnt.

"Ok well then lets get going" james said as he started up the car and began to drive. As they made their way towards the bowling alley they made small talk and shared a few laughs, even a few glares from kendall when james flirted with dak or the other way around. He's been feeling wierd ever since he saw james with dak, but he didnt didnt know why. Hopefully he'll get over it because he liked the fact that james finally might've found someone worthy of him, who would treat him right.

"Well we're here" james said, while parking the car and turning off the engine. James quickly got out of the car and went to the other side of the car. Before dak could open his door, james opened it himself and held out his hand for dak. Dak blushed at the gesture while kendall just rolled his eyes and took jo's hand, after both of them exited the car.

"Aww thats so adorable and romantic. Kendall why cant you do that for me?" jo said with a pouty face. She always was a sucker for the romantic types. Kendall honestly didnt know how to answer that without getting the other mad.

"I guess i just never thought about doing that" kendall said a shrugg. Afterwards both couples made their way inside the bowling alley, hand in hand.

**_The End~_**

**_Im really sorry for ending it there, but i just wanted to get something out there before i continued writing. Anyways tell me what you guys think of the chapter and stuuf. Anyways byee :P_**


End file.
